The Legend of Spyro: Spyro and the Dragon Trainer
by BCPowerhouse
Summary: WARNING! This story is and will remain unfinished! Hello everyone! Welcome to my first story! This takes place after the first How To Train Your Dragon movie picking up at the exact beginning of the second one. As for The Legend of Spyro, this takes place right after The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon in case you were wondering.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my first story! This takes place after the first How To Train Your Dragon movie picking up at the exact beginning of the second one. As for The Legend of Spyro, this takes place right after The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon in case you were wondering. This first chapter is only a recap of the last part of The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon. Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from either of the abave mentioned entertainment media.**

 **-Chapter 1: Prologue-**

Spyro and Cynder landed on the purple ground while the Earth began tearing apart.

"Spyro, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Apologized Cynder

"Don't be. It's over now."

"So this is it..."

Spyro then heard the voice of Ignitus. "Spyro, when a dragon dies, he does not truely leave this world. His spirit lives on, binding itself with nature, offering hope for the future..."

Spyro thought this over for a moment before having an idea. "I know what I need to do. Just get out of here Cynder."

"Spyro, no... You don't have to do anything. Let's just go."

"Where Cynder? There will be nothing left! The world is breaking apart. But I think I can stop it... I think I am meant to."

"Then I'm with you..."

Spyro then gathered all of the strength he had left and began trying to focus on pulling the world back together.

His concentration wavered for a moment when he heard Cynder whisper something: "I love you"

Then all that he could see was a blinding white light that covered his entire field of vision.

 **Well...That was short. That is not my fault I suppose. I blame the guy who wrote the script for Spyro.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not putting a new chapter up. In order for my story to work, I have to change...two things...about the Spyro lore. I will tell you what those two things are later, when telling you will not give anything away. Here we go!**

-Chapter 2: Awakening-

He awoke suddenly. Opening his eyes, he began to look around. He saw that he was in a cave...sort of. He was in a small branch of a cave with large wooden gate blocking the exit. He noticed several things that gave him clues on where he was. There was moonlight visible from his "cage," and he could hear the waves of an ocean breaking softly onto rocks.

He then realized the most important thing of all: he was looking around. HE was looking around. He was in control of his body for the first time in a very long time. He stood up and went to look through the wooden beams that served as his prison.

'Whoever put me in here must not know much about dragons' He thought to himself, 'it would not take much to burn my way out.'

As he looked around the outside of his confinement, he saw that there were many other cages like his own, and they were not empty. Inside each of the cages he saw different...things. They looked like different abominations created to look like dragons. One was green with two heads. Another was blue with spikes covering its tail and some on its head, but they did not point straight out; instead, they laid down like scales. There were many other monstrosities in the other cages. They were all different shapes, sizes, and colors. He then looked to the cage directly on his left and could see the front half of Cynder's head peeking through the bars of her cage. She was looking at the aboninations as well.

He then jumped away from the bars as quickly as possible to avoid being seen. Thankfully Cynder only heard him jump back, but she did not see him.

"Spyro" Cynder whispered...nothing. "Spyro" She whispered again...she heard mumbling to her left. "Spyro? Is that you?"

"Huh?" Spyro mumbled.

"Spyro, wake up!" She whispered as loud as she was comfortable with.

"Cynder!" He said not so quietly, "Where are you?"

"I am in the cage to your right. Where do you think we are?"

Spyro took a moment to look around both his prison and the surrounding abomination filled cages. "I am not really sure, but I don't like it. Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"That these bars aren't fire proof?" Cynder replied.

"Yeah."

"So are you going to stand there, or are you going to get us out?"

"I think we may want to see what whoever put us here wants with us before we just break out."

"And what if they want us dead?" Cynder objected.

"Then we would be dead already."

...

"I hope you are right."

Back in the cage on the right, the third dragon listened to Spyro and Cynder's exchange. He was able to listen by his own will. Not because someone in his head forced him to listen, but because he wanted to listen.

'They must have beaten The Dark Master' he thought, 'at least I'm not dead because of it.'

Spyro and Cynder continued talking as he drifted off to sleep. Sleep he decided that he needed. Nobody made that decision for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I should probably be updating more than I have been, but I am trying to put a lot of thought into the story. Anyway, I guess I won't keep you any longer!**

He was nearly asleep when he heard Spyro say something about a plan. He did not want to be left in the dark about anything if he could help it, so he shook himself awake and began to listen more carefully.

"...whatever these things do." Spyro said referring to the creatures in the other cages, "Whoever put us in here probably think that we are just another type of...whatever these are."

"We don't even know what those are, how are we supposed to mimic them?" Cynder replied.

"We wait until they wake up."

"That's not much of a plan."

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Well...no" Cynder sighed knowing that Spyro was right. A more detailed plan would require more information, but that did not help Cynder much, it felt like there was simply not enough to go on.

"Sorry." Spyro said hearing the defeated tone in her voice.

"It's okay, but I still don't like it"

"I'm not a big fan of it either."

During the silence that followed, Spyro pondered the events following Malefor's defeat. Three words stuck out, they made him uncomfortable. "I love you." He sighed, uncertain about what Cynder meant, but far more uncertain about how he should respond. Should he bring it up? Should he pretend he had not heard it? No, that could hurt her. He did not want to do that.

"Cynder?"

"Yeah, Spyro."

"After we defeated Malefor, you...

"I, what?" Cynder replied trying to hide her nervousness. She was not entirely sure that he had heard her. If he had, what did he think? If he had not, should she tell him again? If she told him again and he simply was not interested...she did not want to follow that thought any farther. Should she wait for him to-

"You stayed behind, with me. Why?" Spyro said, interrupting her thoughts. Now her heart was pounding. She had to think this through, and FAST. She would tell him the truth.

"I...I just..I couldn't leave you there to die alone." Maybe just not all of the truth. She gave herself a mental kick.

"Oh...okay." He gave himself a mental kick. He could stand up to The Dark Master himself and give him a beating, but he could not even approach the subject of Cynder's three head spinning words.

The silence returned, this time it remained unbroken.

The dragon in the far cell pondered the conversation. His focus, however, was on the plan Spyro had come up with. It seemed reasonable, and he certainly was not going to risk speaking to either of the young dragons to give suggestions. He again drifted towards the bliss filled island of sleep as the silence sang her melody of rest.

-Morning: The Cells-

He awoke for the second time in his small prison. As his senses began to reawaken, he noticed that the moonlight had been replaced by the annoyingly bright rays from the sun. He also noticed that the silence had been replaced with the simi-chaotic noise of the prison.

There was something strange about the noises that assaulted his newly awake ears: there were no voices, at least none that were clear enough to have come from inside. He looked around at the now awake want-to-be dragons. Most, if not all, of them were awake, yet the sounds they produced were not of words but the sounds of animals.

Then he heard a door open followed shortly by footsteps that could barely be heard over the abominations' noises.

"...that they are awake." He heard someone say as the door opened.

"I doubt that you would say that if they tried to kill you." He heard a smoother, more feminine voice say.

"You know how this works as well as I do. There will always be a risk involved."

"I just think that you should show a little more care for your well-being." The feminine voice replied.

"Nah, that's what Toothless is for."

As the creatures conversed, they walked to a position where they could see their three, now awake prisoners.

"I guess my dad will want to 'test their spirit.' The male creature said with annoyance in his voice. The creatures resembled less bulky and less furry apes, and wore cloth over most of their bodies.

"Hiccup, if you hate the chief's 'test' so much, why don't you just ask him to stop?"

"I have. He just says that if he is going to find the right dragon for him, then he has got to find out about how it thinks in a fight."

"I guess we should get him then."

"We might as well." With that, the two creatures left.

 **Hey guys, I just remembered something else that I need to change in order for my story to work. Stoick does not have a dragon to ride. Anyway, sorry for getting this up so late. I may not be able to get another chapter done until after Christmas. But the next chapter will be more interesting I hope! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I found some time to get another chapter out before Christmas! Thanks for reading!

To MCZ and anyone else wondering why Stoick does not have Skullcrusher: Stoick having a dragon is something that I changed from HTTYD.

"I thought you said you had three new dragons, Stoick grumbled unimpressed.

"Um, dad. There are three new dragons." Hiccup replied.

"No, these two barely count as a half of a dragon, and that is if you were to keep em' together, but I'll let you off of the hook if this big one turns out alright." Stoick said jokingly while pointing to the dragon who was easily twice the size of Toothless.

Joke or not, Cynder had a hard time keeping herself from attacking the man. She would get him back later for calling her anything less than a dragon. As she calmed herself, she realised what he had said: 'three new dragons.'

"Let's get the big one to the arena."

With that, Hiccup cautiously opened the door of the big dragon's cell. The dragon would have appeared asleep if it was not staring at Hiccup with its yellow eyes. Most dragons would either lash out and try to kill the intruder, or cower and hide from him. This dragon, however, did neither; it lay there unmoving and uncaring. That was the most unnerving thing about the dragon: it did not seem to care about the potential threat. Did it not view Hiccup as a threat, or did it not care if it died? Either way, Hiccup did not like it.

Hiccup slowly walked to the dragon and carefully placed his hand on its nose. The dragon did not twitch a muscle. He backed up to the enterance of the cave and motioned for the dragon to follow, which it did.

Once he followed the creature named Hiccup out of his cell, it led him past Spyro and Cynder. From the corner of his eye he could see the shock and fear on their faces. Luckily, they did not try to kill him...not yet.

Hiccup led the dragon through the tunnels that connected to the arena. Once they were both inside, he exited the way he came, leaving the dragon alone in the arena.

The arena was decent sized, and had two entrances. One entrance was the tunnel he had just emerged from, and the other was a large metal gate on the opposite side of the tunnel entrance leading outside to freedom. Above him was a large lattice-like dome made of metal, he would not be getting out unless he forced his way out.

Across from him, on the other side of the gate, the man he recognized as Hiccup's father walked toward the gate with an axe in hand, Hiccup followed and pulled a lever. The gate opened and let Stoick in, then it closed behind him. The man stopped once he was several yards away from the gate.

"I don't want to kill you big guy. I just want to see how long it would take if I did." Stoick said to himself not knowing that the dragon understood him.

Then the man charged.

As the man approached, the dragon decided that disabling him would be safer overall than killing him He watched the man charge, waiting for him to reach the right distance. When he did, the dragon spread his wings and launched himself straight up sending a cloud of dust at the man. The dragon struck the man's axe wielding arm with his tail while he was temporarily blinded by the dust, thus knocking the axe several yards away. While the dust surrounded the now unarmed man, the dragon had grabbed onto the metal dome and used it to launch himself at Stoick.

The blind and unarmed Stoick barely had time to realize what had happened before he was hit again. This time, he was hit in the chest and knocked down, but the dragon was not planning on letting him fight anymore. Stoick had been disarmed and pinned by a dragon in less than three seconds.

After the dragon was satisfied with his foe's acceptance of defeat, he let Stoick go and returned to where he was before the "fight."

Stoick picked himself off of the ground and looked through the gate at Hiccup who was staring in shock at the ease at which his father hed been taken down. "Nobody is to hear about this." Stoick said in a serious tone. Hiccup only nodded as he was still trying to comprehend what he had seen.

\- After the Fight: The Cells -

After the dragon was in his cell, Hiccup left the dragons alone. Alone as far as intelegent creatures go.

Several hours passed, during which, the large dragon was lost in thought. He was unsure of how to handle the situation at hand. After all that had happened, he was unsure of what he should do. Eventually, he made up his mind.

"Spyro, Cynder. I never thanked you."

The two dragons did not respond, which created a heavy silence.

"The two of you saved my life. And for that, I owe you a debt that can only be repaid with my blood. Until then, I am yours."

Again, the silence prevailed.

"Cynder, you are no longer the Terror of the Skies, correct?

Silence.

"Just as you are no longer Terror of the Skies, I am no longer The Dark Master."

If the silence was heavy before, it suddenly became unbearable.

"When I was hatched..."

Next chapter, we will see the version of Malefor's that I have made for this story. It is heavily inspired by Spartan-029's story "Age of Heroes: Karma and Convexivity" which is AWESOME! Also, have a Merry Christmas! (unless you are reading this when it is nowhere near Christmas time, then I guess I could still wish you a Merry Christmas, but it would be wierd, so I am not going to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so Malefor is the third dragon...now we will see what happed to him that turned him into The Dark Master!**

 **Italicized words are words Malefor is quoting.**

When I was hatched, we lived in a time of peace. I was supposed to do great things for the dragon realms. Being a purple dragon, I was supposed to master all of the four elements, help bring in an age of abundance, and be the greatest warrior alive. However, I was not what I was supposed to be.

From the day I could fly, I was taught about everything there was to know at the time. From history, politics, and art to combat, breath attacks, and potential enemies. I was interested in almost none of what I was taught. What I was interested in, I practically devoted my life to: combat. I loved to fight, but not unless I was in a sparring match; to attack another dragon was unthinkable. There was a significant problem in my sparring abilities, however, I could only breathe fire.

I was about the age of you two when I gave up on learning the remaining elements. I decided that I did not need them because I could beat almost anybody in the ring, excluding my older sister. The fact that anyone could defeat me, the legendary purple dragon who was to be the greatest of all dragons, made me feel inadequate. I hated the fact that I was not what I was told I should be. I felt like I had brought shame to my teachers, my family, and the legend of the purple dragon. I began to doubt those who had told me what I was to become, and slowly began to rebel against those who had cared for me more than I knew.

One day, after my sister had beaten me very badly in a sparring match, I decided to explore where I knew I was not supposed to: the inner chambers of the dragon temple. I had heard rumors of a prison within the inner temple; rumors that usualy involved me somehow. As I neared the center of the temple, it became harder to avoid the watchful guards. Finally I reached a large wooden door with a guard on either side of it. I would have turned back, but my curiosity got the better of me. As I was trying to think of a way to get past the guards, two dragons had come to relieve the ones who were currently guarding the door. Unfortunately for me, there was only one way in and out of the prison, and I was directly in the way of anyone trying to reach it.

When the dragon yelled _'you there,'_ I knew that I would not get away without trouble, and lots of it. Nobody really knew what the penalty was for breaking into the inner temple, but I did not want to find out. I decided that if I was going to get in trouble, I would get something out of it, so I charged the prison door. When I burst through, I was met by complete darkness.

I looked behind me to find that I could see neither the entrance to the room nor the guards that had chased me any longer. In fact, I could not see anything. Then a voice spoke to me. The voice was deep and distorted slightly. It said _'young dragon, you must be in a lot of trouble.'_

 _"No, not yet." I replied_

 _'But you will be?'_

 _"Yes, I was not supposed to be in the inner temple."_

 _'I believe that I can help you escape any punishment that you will face.'_

 _"How can you do that?"_

 _'I can do many things that are impossible for most dragons.'_

 _"That does not answer my question."_

 _'Let me put it this way. I want to give you what is rightfully yours. I want to unlock all of your potential that you have not yet discovered. You are a purple dragon, and yet your abilities are limited to breathing fire? You have not been taught how to use what is rightfully yours. If you will let me, then I will teach you everything I know.' The voice said._

 _"How could you teach me what the guardians could not?"_

 _'Because the guardians never taught you anything usefull. They fear what you could become. If they taught you, then they would have to let you lead them towards a better future. They would have to give up their power and authority. There is so much more that you could become if you let me help you.'_

 _"If I accept, what do you get out of this?"_

 _'I get nothing more than to see you fulfill your destiny as a purple dragon. I was locked away because the guardians would not give up their power, and now you have been decieved into thinking that there is nothing special about being a purple dragon. I want to see you become the dragon that I cannot.'_

 _"So you can make me as strong as the legends say that I am supposed to be?"_

 _'I can do that and more.'_

 _"Then what are we waiting for?"_

 _'Once you open your mind, then I can take what you are, and make you into something great.'_

 _"How do I open my mind?"_

 _'You must accept my influence and believe in yourself.'_

 _"Okay...I will give it a try."_

Then I closed my eyes and focused on what the voice had said. After a few moments, I opened them and my vision was flooded with light. Once my eyes adjusted, I realized that the ice guardian, Cryson, was sitting a few yards away. I was at the infirmary, and had been unconcious for several days.

The guardians asked me many questions about what happened, and I told them that I did not remember anything. After a couple of days, they told me what was locked away in the inner temple: the first recorded purple dragon.

It was because of him that the guardians exiested. They were supposed to guard the prison until a purple dragon was born who could kill him. He became greedy as he learned how to control his power, and he eventually decided that he should be the leader of the dragons. At the time, dragons were largely independant from eachother. There was no government or trade. It was his desire that all of the dragons should be united under a single government, so he tried to do just that. Eventually he succeeded, but nobody wanted him to be the leader, they wanted a group of dragons to lead with equal power.

This did not sit well with the purple dragon, and when the first counsel was meeting, he killed all of the counsel members. He then tried to take over the new government by force, and he called himself The Dark Master. Four dragons, one of each element, put a stop to his maniacal reign by imprisoning him in what is now the inner temple. These four heros were called guardians.

Anyway, I was confused about the entire situation. If the purple dragon in the inner temple was evil, then why did he not try to escape? I did not realize that he already had.

Several weeks later, I sparred my sister. I was expecting to be beaten again, but I would give it everything I had just to see if the purple dragon had really helped me. When she came at me, I breathed what I now know as Convexivity at her. I did not try to, but it happened without my consent. Throughout the short fight, I had no control over my actions. Before anyone could stop me, I had killed my sister...but I did not stop there. I proceded to hunt the guardians, and kill everyone I could find. I did not want to, but The Dark Master had already taken control. You already know the rest of the story. You were the dragon that I was supposed to be. You defeated The Dark Master as I should have.

 **Well, I guess that this chapter can be discribed as a backstory of an antagonist who controled a simi-antagonist told in from the view of the simi-antagonist to the protagonist. Not confusing at all right? Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Disappearance

**Hello world! Sorry for taking so long. I was writing this out on my computer, but I could hardly find a good time to sit down and write. I had to rewrite the first part of this chapter on my phone.**

 **I must begin school soon. I hope that I can continue writing this. If I can't, do you guys want me to post when I can (which would be very seldom), or do y'all want me to summarize the rest of the story in a brief final chapter? It is up to you. If you can think of any alternative, feel free to post it as a review or message me.**

 **Enough of my problems! You want to hear about Spyro, Cynder, and Malefor right? Then read on!**

Malefor's words went unanswered as the day turned to night. There was nothing that could be said to gain the young dragons' trust. He contemplated how to resolve the situation as the last glimmer of sunlight disappeared from the walls of the cave.

-The Chief's House-

The last of the light from the sun had faded shortly before Hiccup entered the front door to his home. He had taken Toothless for a flight to see Berk during the sunset. It was a habit the pair had developed once the village became used to seeing dragons flying about at night. On most nights Stoick was either in bed or getting ready to go there when he returned. It became clear to Hiccup that this was not most nights when he opened the door to find his father staring at the burning embers of the now unlit fire within the fireplace.

"Hey dad." Hiccup said with a hint of uncertainty in his voice as Toothless bounded through the door and up the stairs to Hiccup's room. "What are you doing up? You are usually in bed by now."

"I know, but there is something that I have been meaning ask you since-" Stoick hesitated for a moment," -the...fight with the purple dragon today."

Although Hiccup was sure that his father's pride had taken a hard blow from the very one-sided fight, he doubted that his father would admit to it. There was something else that bothered the man. With this in mind, the now slightly curious young man responded after a brief moment of silence.

"What is it?"

"How did you find those new dragons?"

Hiccup walked over to sit with his father in front of the embers in the fireplace.

Well," Hiccup said as he sat down, "Toothless and I were searching for Night Furies when we came across a new land. Astrid joined us after a minute or two, and we started talking. Out of nowhere, a bright purple light flashed on the horizon to our right. Astrid and I went to see what caused it when we found the dragons unconscious on the ground."

"What did the area look like?"

"They were in between two rock pillars like the ones in the sea just off shore, but these were in the middle of a forest. The ground was burned all around them, and they were injured before we got to them. Why ask about this now?" Hiccup asked.

"Because of the way the big dragon fought in the arena today."

Hiccup almost blurted out 'because he beat you?' but caught himself in time. Not trusting his tongue at the moment, he gave his father a questioning look.

Seeing his son's confusion, Stoick explained. "Dragons do not think when they are faced with an opponent. They have one focus: to attack. This dragon was far more thoughtful in his actions. He fought with an intelligence that I have only seen in Toothless. He was calm too; so calm that it threw me off guard."

Hiccup was not very sure about the truthfulness of the last part of what Stoick had said, but he did not have time to voice his opinion before he Stoick spoke again.

"I think that the big dragon was trained. Nobody could be so capable at fighting without training, not even a dragon. If a dragon can be trained to race, then a dragon can be trained to fight."

Hiccup was not about to disagree. He had very little fighting experience outside of the training he had before dragons lived peacefully on Berk. Even the little he did recieve, he largely ignored.

The pair sat in silence for several moments before Stoick stood and made for the door.

"I am going to check on the dragons. You and Toothless are welcome to come if you wish." He said with one hand ready to open the door.

"Okay." Hiccup said as he stood and began shouting towards his room upstairs. "Toothless, we are going to check on the dragons. Do you want to come?" They waited several seconds before Hiccup spoke again, this time to his father. "Looks like it is just us."

-The Cells-

Malefor was woken by voices and a creaky door opening. He shook his drowsiness off and began to listen to what the voices were saying.

"...leaving them locked up like this." He heard Hiccup say.

I don't like it either, but I would rather have them locked up than let them go. We don't know who trained them, or what they were trained to do." A second voice, who he recognized as Hiccup's father, said.

Their footsteps slowed once they neared Spyro's cell. Then they sped up, passing Cynder's cell, until they stopped in front of Malefor.

"That is...not good." The much larger man said apprehensively.

"I will wake up the other riders, and we can search for them." Hiccup said quickly as he turned to dash off. He was cut off in his exit when Stoick spoke.

"No. Wait until morning; we won't find them in the dark. Leave with the riders at first light. Gather a few men to keep watch for the night, but go sleep after you are through. You need to be well rested...just in case."

Hiccup simply nodded before dashing out to carry out his father's command.

Malefor watched the large man for several minutes as he stroked his beard thoughtfully in front of the cell.

"Why did you stay here while the others left?" The man asked to himself before walking off.


	7. Chapter 7

**I would like to note that almost all of this story will be written from Malefor's perspective, except for a few parts that will take place elsewhere, so for the most part y'all will not know anything that Malefor does not know also.**

 **I was able to write another chapter before school! I hope that y'all like it!**

A very small part of Malefor wanted to stay in the cell. That part told him that staying was what the beasts around him would do. However, a much larger part of him said that he needed to escape. That he needed to look out for Spyro and Cynder. It did not take long for him to decide to leave. His fire breath could have made short work of the wooden bars to his cage, but he did not want to wake the beasts from their slumber. He was still confused about what the builders were thinking when they designed the cells. Perhaps the cave system was not designed to be a prison. The man had said that he wondered who trained him. What were the beasts trained to do other than to not leave their cells? The man had also mentioned dragon riders. Maybe these beasts were trained to be used as transportation. If they were used for transportation, then why would the dragon riders be considered a group instead of referring to everyone who lived here? Or maybe he should find Spyro and Cynder instead of asking useless questions. That seems more reasonable.

After he carefully burned through the wooden bars of his cell, Malefor stepped out and flew to the top of a very large wooden door that led outside. The door had hinges at its base, and it seemed that it could double as a platform when opened. There was a gap between the door and the ceiling that appeared to be large enough for Spyro and Cynder to fit through without much difficulty. His escape, however, would not be so easy given his much larger size. He grabbed the top of the door once he was close enough, and tried to pry the door open enough for him to fit. To his dismay, Malefor was only able to fit his head and neck through the gap that he created.

After removing his head from the top of the door, Malefor looked around the door in an effort to discover how it opened. He was not disappointed. He found that near the top of the door on either side were cables that were used to open, and hopefully close, the large door. These cables ran through several pulleys and coiled around a spindle with a handle attached to the edge. Malefor carefully grabbed the handle and released the locking mechanism that held the door closed. He turned the handle one revolution before locking the door in its new (slightly open) position. Even with the extra space his efforts provided, he barely managed to fit through the gap between the door and the ceiling. Once he was out, he dove down towards the water before leveling out and gliding away from the island until he felt that he would not be spotted.

Now the hard part was to find the two young dragons without being spotted by those who had just held him captive. Although "captive" was probably not the best word, for his escape had been far to easy for him to be a prisoner. Although his escape had been easy, he could not figure out when Spyro and Cynder had escaped. They had been in ther cells when he returned from his encounter with the ape-like creature. He had neither heard nor seen anything suspicious from then until they had been found missing. Malefor snapped himself out of his thoughts. Finding Spyro and Cynder was his first priority. Pulling up into a steep climb, Malefor ascended to a height great enough that he could see that he had been on an island. With this new knowledge, he decided that his best option would be to search for any islands Spyro and Cynder may have escaped to.

Malefor further distanced himself from the island before turning 90 degrees to begin the lengthy trek completely around it. The next couple of hours were spent flying in a very large circle around the island searching for other islands. Thankfully, the search proved unfruitful. Deciding that Cynder and Spyro would not have flown deep into an unknown ocean, Malefor decided to continue his search on the island.

Malefor knew where on the island the village he had see was, and therefore flew to the opposite side from it before approaching the island. Once he neared the island, he began his search. First, he flew over the entire island (except for the village) in an effort to find them quickly. However, Spyro and Cynder were nowhere to be found. Then he began a thorough search. Checking every nook and cranny, Malefor was very thorough.

By the time Malefore found any clues, most of the night had passed and the sun was only a couple of hours from creeping over the horizon. Malefor was on the east side of the island when he caught a familiar scent. The smell was faint, but it was enough for him to commit to following it instead of following the pattern he had established. The scent was not on the ground, but rather it drifted through the air. The wind had been blowing from the west all night, so that was the direction Malefor went to continue his search. This led him to the center of the island where the highest point was. Upon closer inspection of the top of the mountain, he found a small cave with an outcropping almost large enough for him to land on. Almost. He grabbed onto the edge of the outcropping with his front talons, and balanced himself against the cliff wall with his rear ones. The scent he had caught earlier was strong here. Malefor then spoke into the cave.

"Spyro, Cynder, are you in there?"


	8. Apologies

**Hey everyone! I am sorry to say that I can not motivate myself to continue this story. I am very sorry about this. I know how it feels for a story to be left unfinished, but if any of you wish to continue writing this in my place, you are welcome to do so. Just make sure to send me a message letting me know about it, that way I can let everyone who reads this know where to find the rest of the story**

 **I am not going to leave y'all without an explanation for why I am stopping this story though. Here it is: I have had a very hard time trying to keep the characters...in character. Trying to write something while ensuring that someone else's character is not messed up is extremely difficult for me. Anyway, I will make sure to write a complete story entirely. Before I post anything. That way, I can make changes to previous chapters and keep you guys from ending up in this situation...reading a story that will not be finished. Therefore if I post a new story, rest assured that the only thing keeping me from posting all of it is corrupted data or something else horrible like that. Sorry again guys. :(**


End file.
